Simplicity, standardization, and specifications are the basic pre-requisites in mass production of industrial products. However, the main mechanical processing machine in an automatic processing system usually must be individually designed so as to meet the requirements of different workpieces (products) and different processing procedures; therefore, standardization of such machines is rather difficult to achieve. Further, in cases where the workpieces or the processing procedure requires major changes, the flexibility to such machines is a problem, especially, for a processing system for a large workpiece.